President Rand Paul (Trump's Successor)
Randal Howard Paul (born January 7th, 1963), is an American politician who served as the 46th President of the United States from 2025 to 2033. He is the the 2nd Person born in Pennsylvania to have become President. He previously served as a U.S Senator from Kentucky and as an Ophthalmologist before entering politics. He is also the son of former U.S Congressman Ron Paul. Paul has over the course of his career described himself as an "Constitutional Conservative" and was a supporter of the "Tea Party" Movement. During his Senate campaign he has expressed his support for congressional term limits, a balanced budget amendment and among other things that generally fit with Libertarian-Conservative sphere of political stances. 2024 Republican Primary Campaign After Vice President Mike Pence initially decline to run for the Presidency at the end of Donald Trump's term. President Trump determined that he would want his successor to be none other than Senator from Kentucky Rand Paul. When the primaries began in 2024, Donald Trump officially announced his endorsement for Rand Paul stating that "When our country is doing great, it is up to us to keep it great. Which is why I trust Senator Paul to keep America strong, and to keep America Great!" In a press conference right after the speech, The President stated that he will campaign actively for the Senator. Paul's opposition in the primaries were * Arkansas Senator Tom Cotton * Former Governor of Florida Adam Putnam Due to Trump's popularity, victory in the primaries was relatively easy for Senator Paul. When it came down to Super Tuesday only Senator Cotton and Paul were left after Putnam dropped out due to having a very poor showing in the previous states, endorsing Paul after dropping out. Cotton dropped out as well, after losing California and his home state of Arkansas. 2024 Republican Convention On July 15th, 2024. Paul announced Senator from Texas, Ted Cruz as his Vice-Presidential running mate. At the Republican Convention in his acceptance speech Paul proclaimed "American Leadership is rising once again, when in times we are worried if our next leader will be competent, strong, and protect our libertes. With me, you won't have to worry" General Election Campaign While Paul streamed to the nomination in the Republican camp. It seemed that the Democrats were somewhat broke, after being defeated in a landslide back in President Trump's 2020 Reelection Campaign. The party suffered losses. With the Democrats almost being forced to go into a contested Convention. Former Governor of Rhode Island Gina Raimondo managed to clinch the Democratic nomination with her Vice Presidential running mate of former New York Governor Andrew Cuomo. Pundits predicted that this was going to be a big win for Raimondo but that Trump's popularity may have a factor in the race. Presidential Debates: '''Rand Paul won 2 of the 3 Presidential debates. His poll numbers seemed to be improving but it was still going to be a difficult race to win for the Senator. Senator Paul campaigned on the message of Prosperity, Hope and keeping leadership alive. '''Election Day 2024 On November 5th, 2024. Paul/Cruz were expected by the media to lose the election, but not by a large margin. Instead, Senator Rand Paul won with an astounding amount of electoral votes. Paul/Cruz won with 325 electoral votes while also winning the popular vote with 54,321,756 while Raimondo/Cuomo lost with 213 electoral votes and with 51,243,654 votes in the popular vote. Transition Period President-Elect Paul gave a speech at his headquarters in Kentucky thanking President Trump for his support throghout the campaign and also thanked Gina Raimondo for being gracious and being a tough opponent this election cycle. Paul began naming his nominations for the cabinet and asked several cabinet secretaries if they could remain in their positions. Inauguration Day President-Elect Rand Paul and Vice President-Elect Ted Cruz were both sworn in as 46th President and 49th Vice President on January 20th, 2025. President Paul then gave a somewhat long inaugural address, thanking his predecessor President Donald Trump for aiding him in the transition process, setting out his vision for the future of the country and pledging that within the 1st year of his administration he will make sure that the soldiers who have been stuck in Korea as a result of increased aggression of North Korea who has ignored diplomatic ways for peace. Will be brought home. President Paul also praised the US Democratic Process and how they still managed to have a peaceful transition of power from 1 president to another. Paul reaffirmed his efforts for democracy and pledged that as long as he is still sleeping in the Executive Mansion,our constitutional republic will stand still. '2025: 1st Year' Within the first week of his administration''' President Paul ordered a full review of the actions of the military in Korea and ordered his diplomats to have backchannels with North Korea. Something that would be leaked eventually in 2026 National Security Dump. On his first foreign trip President Rand Paul visited the United Kingdom to meet with Prime Minister George Wittler. There was some controversy to the trip due to Wittler's unpopularity. With multiple protests with signs such as "Not my PM", "POTUS meets Fraud" "Dump Wittler''. Overall the trip was a success, and began a long range of talks that the next PM would most likely take over. During his first Joint Address to Congress President Paul urged that his Supreme Court nomination should be approved swiftly and that the Senate rules should be switched back to a 60 vote threshold for Supreme Court nominations. He promised that he will name a new Chief Justice after John G. Roberts retired. He also set out a comprehensive plan to fix the FISA Court. And urged that members of Congress draw up a bill so that the American Public knew who was on the FISA Court. Paul proclaimed that he was deeply saddened that after 8 years of his predecessor that the NSA was still conducting routine spying and that within the 100 Days of his administration he will make sure that he will conduct a strict review of all NSA Spying cases and will set up a bipartisan Presidential Commission that will check the constitutionality of each case from the time the Patriot Act was signed to present day. President Paul also said that in the coming months he will create an independent non-partisan Agency that will act as an NSA Oversight to vet if there is any corruption with the agency. Paul finished the speech with reaffirming liberty, and said that this country's best days are still ahead and that every citizen should believe in their country and the principals it was founded on. '''First 100 Days During his first 100 Days, Rand Paul has managed to accomplish this * Appointed Chief Justice Karl Rosenburg * NSA Constitutionality Oversight Office was established and funded by Congress * The economy saw a 3.5% Unemployment Rate * The stock market was relatively high * A full review of the North Korean military activity was conducted * A known base of a Korean Terrorist was raided successfully * Signed an Executive Order ordering the NSA to stop Metadata Collection * Had a bad phone call with Australian Prime Minister Donald Thornton, in which the PM allegedly called Paul a "F***wit" but it was reported by a usually tabloid paper and is unproven. International Visits President Paul visited the following summits/countries during his first year in office. * London, United Kingdom * Riyadh, Saudi Arabia * Tokyo, Japan (G7 Summit) * Seoul, South Korea (G20 Summit) * Beijing, China * Manila, Philippines * Ottawa, Canada * Mexico City, Mexico Domestic Policy President Paul was by a large margin one of the most libertarian presidents that America had in recent history. In his first year, Paul managed to pass a clean repeal of the Patriot Act and the Senate managed to pass it with an amendment in which the NSA may spy warrantless but it must have "An extraordinary reason that will cause major damage to national security" which must be authorized by Congress, President and majority of Joint Chiefs of Staff. Hailed as the only major piece of legislation that was passed by the Paul administration. Foreign Policy President Paul preferred to pursue a foreign policy of non-interventionism following in the steps of his predecessor. Paul and his Secretary of State Approval Ratings Highest: 69% Lowest: 35% 2026: Second Year Category:United States of America Category:Future presidents